Darkness Reborn
by grimandgrimmer
Summary: Quirkless and deemed useless by society, Midoriya Izuku gains something on his twenty-first birthday. Thrown into a new world where many different people will use him, can Izuku survive? Or will the Darkness twist and corrupt him, turning him into something even worse than the average villain. AU. May or may not have any pairings. M rating for safety.


**Yeah, it's been a while since I've actually wrote any of my stories. The truth is, I kind of lost my spark for writing. My life had many ups and downs, and I really have no excuse for leaving my stories unattended. Return of a Smiling Fox has been cancelled because I stopped being a fan of Bleach, and I really got sick of writing Naruto stories. I may write some Naruto stories in the future, but for now, I'm basically doing my first My Hero Academia story. One that is crossing over with a series that's actually one of my favorite stories, The Darkness. And I'll try to update frequently, but I can't make any promises. So for now, enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia and The Darkness are both owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Top Cow Industries. I make nothing off of this.**

Chapter one: Awakening

"See you tomorrow, Midoriya-san! Oh, and happy birthday!"

"I'm not twenty-one until tomorrow Satoshi-san!" Twenty-year-old Midoriya Izuku said with a laugh as he waved at his boss as he left the bookstore. Satoshi was a sixty-year-old man who was for all intents and purposes, a normal human being. If normal human beings had something like a skunk's tail sticking out of their back.

For you see, in this day and age, about eighty percent of people had something you would call Quirks. Quirks were basically superpowers, and almost everyone had them. But if you were someone like Izuku, who had no powers whatsoever, or Quirkless. When he had got that diagnosis at the age of four, his whole world had come crashing down. Even so, he swore not to give up. He started to analyze many different Quirks, in hopes of being a hero, despite what teachers and students, especially Bakugo Katsuki said to him.

And then, that faithful day came. The day he met his inspiration and hero, All Might. It was during a time where during one of Bakugo's worse days, where he told Midoriya to jump if he wanted to get a Quirk, burning one of his analysis notebooks as he did so. After cleaning it up, he walked home when he was assaulted by some sort of living sludge, and just as all hope was loss, He came.

After getting him to sign his notebook (and hitching a ride completely by accident), he was able to ask him the big question: could he become a hero without a Quirk?

The answer was

 _Flashback_

" _To become a hero without a Quirk…no, I don't think it is possible."_

 _As soon as he heard that sentence, Izuku's whole world became numb. All his life, people told him that his dream was impossible, but to hear it from him idol was another thing._

 _Seeing his shock, the skinny form of his hero, who had admitted to him about his injury, quickly added, "If you want to help people, join the police force. Sure, they get made fun of, but they do a lot of good. Or if police work isn't up your alley, you can do charity work."_

 _Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, the hero decided it was his time to leave, but not before saying one last thing. "It's good to dream kid, but sometimes, you have to dream realistically." And with those words, he shut the door on the roof, leaving the brokenhearted boy to think about his life._

 _End flashback_

After getting home, for the first time in a long while, Izuku broke down and cried. He cried for a long time, and afterwards, decided to get rid of his All Might memorabilia. Try as he might, he couldn't throw it all in the trash, but he did put it in a box and put it somewhere so he didn't have to look at it. His analysis notebooks went in another box, and while he did debate with himself with what to do with the one All Might have signed, it went in the box as well. The next day at school, he told the teacher he wasn't going to Yuuei, but rather a different school. When Bakugo had confronted him, Izuku told him off in front of the bully's 'friends.'

 _Flashback_

" _What do you mean you're not going?!"_

 _Of all the sentences to come out of Bakugo's mouth, that particular sentence had surprised Izuku the most._

" _I meant what I said Bakugo," Izuku said to him as if he were a child, "I've decided not to go. There's no point in going if I don't have a Quirk."_

 _One of Bakugo's cronies decided to pipe up. "But that never stopped you before, Deku. Why now?"_

 _Izuku ignored the nickname that he'd been given for most of his life and stared at Bakugo, who was standing there, staring at him like he had grown a second head. It was at that point that Fingers (Bakugo's nickname) decided to add in his two cents._

" _You can always join the police force, Midoriya. Just because you don't have a Quirk doesn't mean…"_

" _You mean join the force, where I'll be put behind a desk, just like your dad was before he left to be a security guard? You know as well as I do that those with useless Quirks or Quirkless are usually put behind desks until they either get fed up and quit, or transfer out." Izuku shot back, causing Fingers to take a step back, shocked that Midoriya would say something like that._

 _The first guy (Sticky, if Midoriya remembered correctly) chuckled at his remark. "Looks like Midoriya is getting a little bit big for his pants. Want us to teach him a lesson, Bakugo?"_

 _Bakugo shook his head. "Forget it, if he wants to act like a baby, let him."_

 _End flashback_

Afterwards, no one really bothered him as much anymore. After all, useless little Deku finally learned his place, so no need to actually beat him down as much. After he graduated middle school, he kept his head down in high school, earning him a reputation as an arrogant loner, but he since stopped caring about what people thought of him. Because of his grades, he was eventually given many offers from many colleges, including Tokyo U, which to the shock of everyone, he refused their offers. Instead, he decided to work in Satoshi's bookstore, an act that caused people to proclaim that he was wasting his talent. He didn't care what they said, he heard it all.

" _Too good for the rest of us, Midoriya?"_

" _Typical as always, Midoriya."_

" _You're wasting your talents, Midoriya, working at some bookstore no one cares about._

" _Such a waste of talent. He had an offer for one of the best colleges in Japan, and he spat right in their eye."_

He had to laugh at the last one, for that one had been said by his guidance counselor after he told Midoriya to take what he can get after high school. All of a sudden, getting an offer from Tokyo U and rejecting it had been suck a big deal. His mom had been shocked, but said nothing about it. His dad hadn't talked to him a long time, so he didn't care about his opinion.

Satoshi had been like the grandfather he never had, especially since he never heard anything from them since he was diagnosed quirkless. And then all of a sudden, by refusing to 'make himself useful,' as they said when they found out, he had shamed the family name.

" _You know, I do have some time to kill before midnight, so might as well have some fun._

 _11:55 PM_

 _Five minutes until midnight_

Midoriya sighed to himself as he got off the train and headed home. He didn't really do much, other than drink a bit, even though he wasn't a drinker. Satoshi wasn't, and told him that he didn't have to hang out at bars with him. Midoriya had pointed out that the reason why the older man didn't drink was because of his liver, which the elder man admitted was true, but even then told Midoriya that he didn't need to go get drunk at dirty bars.

As he walked, he had the feeling that he was being followed. As he kept walking, the feeling didn't go away. In a rather dumb move, he decided to turn into an alley. He looked at his watch. One minute to midnight. He turned around, and saw three men walk into the alley.

One of them, a man with four arms, stepped out in front of the group. "All right punk, here's the deal. Give us all your money and valuables, and we'll let you live."

 _ **Why do you let them do that?**_

Midoriya looked around in shock. _'Who said that?'_

Another man, who looked like an iguana glared at him. "Didn't you hear him? He said leave the goods, and you'll walk out of here alive."

 _ **Fools, every last one of them.**_

Noticing that their target was ignoring them, Four Arms snapped at him. "Hey stupid, I asked you a question!"

Midoriya looked shocked. "Look, I don't want any trouble," he said as he pulled his wallet out preparing to throw it down on the ground when his whole body locked up.

 _ **Sorry child, but we won't be doing that.**_

' _Who are you?'_ Midoriya asked, ignoring the muggers, angering them in the process.

 _ **We are your power. The power you've always wanted but never had.**_

' _What do you want.'_

 _ **Do you accept us?**_

' _Are you my Quirk?'_

 _ **Do you accept us?**_

' _Yes, anything you want, just tell me what you are!'_

While he was having the conversation, the thugs finally got pissed and charged him, intending on killing him. Just then, to their shock, the area around their target exploded. And the last words they ever heard was:

 _ **AT**_

 _ **LAST**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **LIVE!**_

 _Midoriya residence_

 _Morning_

Izuku woke up in his room with a start. _'What a crazy dream. I dreamt I actually had a Quirk. But that's impossible.'_ As he went into the room, he saw his mother watching the news with a look of horror on her face.

Midoriya Inko turned towards her son, the horror still evident on her face. "Izuku, three people were killed last night! They said someone butchered them like animals."

As he watched the news with shock on his face, the reporter was saying "…police are advising people to not stay out late until the person or people responsible have been caught." As he turned back to his mother, he felt extremely sick. Running towards the bathroom, he immediately threw up.

 _ **Do you like our handiwork?**_

Izuku froze. _'The voice from last night. So it wasn't a dream.'_

 _ **Of course not. We're as real as you are.**_

' _What are you?'_

 _ **We have existed since even before the first humans walked on the earth. Before the dinosaurs, before this planet existed. And now, we exist within you.**_

' _What do you want with me?'_

 _ **Do you fear us?**_

Midoriya shook his head. His first thought was to go to the police, but he knew that as soon as he said that he was the one who killed them, he'd be locked up immediately. He knew that with a Quirk like this, it would be easy to cast him as the villain.

' _So are you some kind of intelligent Quirk?_

 _ **We are no Quirk, child. As we said before, we existed before the dawn of time. We have possessed various people, passing down from father to son throughout the ages. You were lucky enough to be part of the bloodline that uses us.**_

"Izuku honey, are you alright? You haven't said anything ever since you saw the news."

Izuku turned towards his mother. "It's alright, mom. I'm just thinking."

"Well your boss called, and he gave you the day off today. After all, it's not every day that you turn twenty-one."

Izuku smiled. "Hey mom, I'm going to head out for a while. I'll be back later."

"Don't be out too long, the Bakugo's invited us out for dinner, so that means Katsuki will be there. You both can catch up with each other, and he can tell you about his work."

Izuku smiled, but it never reached his eyes. Even after all this time, she still thought that he and Bakugo were still friends.

 _Undisclosed location_

 _11:15 AM_

Midoriya sighed as he stood in the warehouse. Despite everything, he wasn't able to summon that power again. Was it because it wasn't nighttime, or was it because he wasn't in danger? As he stepped outside, a car drove up to him.

Izuku stared as he peeked into the driver's side, then jumped back in surprise as the window rolled down, revealing a bald man with glowing eyes and facial tattoos in a fancy suit.

"That was some fine work you did last night, Midoriya-san. Never have I ever seen anyone butcher three people so effortlessly in my entire life. Of course, with your power I wouldn't say that I didn't expect it," the man said in Japanese with an accent Izuku couldn't exactly place.

Izuku of course, was suspicious. "Who are you, and how do you know my name? More importantly, how did you find me?"

The man motioned for him to get in the car. "Get in, and all of your questions will be answered."

As soon as he got in, the car sped off, with neither of them saying anything until they approached an Italian restaurant. After they were led toward a private room, the man turned towards him with a pleasant smile on his face.

"My name is Sonatine, Mr. Midoriya and I lead an organization called the Brotherhood of Darkness."

Izuku looked surprised as Sonatine introduced himself. "What is the Brotherhood of Darkness, and what do you want with me?"

Never losing his smile, Sonatine started to explain. "The Brotherhood of Darkness is an organization dedicated to training new wielders of the Darkness. Founded long ago by a man named Miguel Estacado, he left us instructions to find new Darkness wielders and train them in using their power. However, the previous user of the Darkness rejected us, and we were decimated in the attack."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Midoriya most likely knew what he wanted.

"Let me cut to the chase. Midoriya Izuku, we want to help you with your power."

Now that surprised him. "Why me? Why was I chosen?"

Sonatine shrugged. "Let me be honest with you, I really don't know why you were the one picked to be the wielder. I know who you are, Midoriya-san. Diagnosed as quirkless at age four, you held onto the hope of becoming a hero. But in middle school, you were told no. So then you shut yourself off from the world, eventually working in a bookstore that will most likely close down when the owner passes on, leaving you without a job. Asking around, people told me that you threw away your potential, but we both know that most quirkless people don't amount to anything. Even if you did go to university, you would've been shunted to side, unwanted and ignored. Eventually, you would die, and be forgotten. And we both know that if you tell anyone about your new power, they'll lock you up, and most likely run some tests on you, trying to figure out how someone like you gained a power that's not even recognized as a Quirk. Do you think they would care that you're a human being? They'll most likely cut you open, to try and see what makes you tick. At the moment, you have no idea how to use this power."

Midoriya knew the man was right. He had to keep this newfound power to himself. But for all he knew, this Brotherhood of Darkness may ask for something in return, and he didn't know if he even could pay it.

Seeing his conflict in his eyes, Sonatine decided to reassure him. "Midoriya-san, we're not asking for your soul, or your firstborn child. All that we're asking, is that you'll give us a chance. In return for giving us a chance, we'll teach you things that previous Darkness wielders knew, and eventually, you'll become the man you were meant to be. No longer will you be looked down upon those who think of themselves as superior. So what do you say?"

Sonatine stuck his hand out towards Midoriya, his smile never leaving his face.

"Do we have a deal?"

TBC

 **So there you have it. Midoriya has awakened the Darkness, and Sonatine has made his move. He may act nice, but that's what it is, an act.**

 **As for other powers, like the Angelus, and the Witchblade. Let me say this: they will appear in the story, but not for a while. So until then, read and review!**


End file.
